Changes
by Naenae037
Summary: Some people say that change is good, but not all change is good.
Some people say that change is good, but not all change is good. The night things changed was the worst night of Anya's life.

A few months before that night her mother was in a bed barely holding onto her life. Cancer is a mean son of a bitch who doesn't care who you are or how much your love ones love you and prayer for you or the treatment you do. Things just don't work out they way you want them to. Life is hard and it's heartbreaking and sure it has it's good moments but still.

When her mother died things went from bad to worst in two seconds. Now that was left of her family was her dad and baby sister. Her dad didn't do so well with her mother's death. He would stay put a lot and when he come home he would only break things and he smelled terrible. Anya was only 7 and she basically the mother of her little sister Lexa. She would wake Lexa up for school make sure she brushed her teeth and walk her there then pick her up then come home make them both a snack made sure her sister got whatever homework she had done and then ran her a bath then got her ready for bed. She made sure her sister was safe and okay. When her dad would come home wasted Anya would go into Lexa's room and take take her into her room then lock the door. Lexa would hold onto Anya so tight until she fell back to sleep. Anya would let Lexa go either. Lexa needed to stay safe.

Her dad one night broke her door and demanded that Anya and Lexa both get inside his car. When Anya refused he dragged them both out. He got them into his car and took off. Anya asked where they were going and he yelled back "SHUT UP!" Then kept driving. Lexa started crying for her mommy and Anya tried to calm her by saying "it's okay Lexa. Mommy isn't here but you'll be okay. I promise you'll be okay." Anya hugged Lexa tight wishing she would stop crying.

Their dad took out a silver flask and started drinking while driving. Anya put on Lexa's seatbelt and her own then put her arm around Lexa's again. Her dad started mumbling words that she could understand then he made a sharp right turn.

When Anya woke up she was upside down and her back hurt really bad. She look to Lexa and saw she was bleed from her head. "LEXA!" Anya got out of her seatbelt as quick as she could the. Started working on Lexa's. Lexa needed to be safe. Lexa needed to be okay. Lexa wasn't moving even after Anya got her out of the car from the back window. They were both scratch really bad they would **both** end up with marks from that night. When Anya got her sister far enough she looked back and her father still in the car. She would've gone back but her father the once caring and loving father she once knew was gone. He got replaced with slob who just gave up. Anya need to make sure Lexa was okay. Anya got closer to the road and when she saw headlight she waved her arms like a mad woman. The car stopped and two teenagers got out. The girl when straight to Anya and Lexa "SHE IS NOT BREATHING! Honey are you okay? JARED CALL 911"

"On it!" The boy called back.

The girl started CPR on Lexa which Anya being to young to know that push the girl out of the way and yelled to her not to hurt her.

"Honey I'm not trying to hurt her I'm trying to get her to breathe again." The girl replied softly. Then went back to work on Lexa.

"Who else is in the car?" The boy, Jared, asked while holding the phone up to his ear.

"My dad." Anya said and looked at the car which was now in flames. Her father was gone and she knew it. She was kinda grateful too. She was also afraid of what would happen to her and Lexa. She couldn't be away from her sister.

The ambulance arrived as well as a couple of cop cars and a firetruck. The medics took Lexa and Anya to the nearest hospital to make sure they were fine with no internal injuries.

"WHAT DO WE HAVE?" A woman with light brown hair called out well running out of the hospital emergency doors.

"Car accident no major injuries that we can tell the little one,"

"LEXA SHE IS MY BABY NAME IS LEXA" Anya interrupted.

"Right. Lexa wasn't breathing a teenager at the site got her to start breathing again and her sister has a few cuts that may need stitches." The paramedic continued.

"Alright let's go." The woman yelled to the small group of young doctors. One of the doctors tried to get Anya move away from Lexa so they can make sure she was okay.

"I CANT LEAVE HER!" And ran after was Lexa was heading. The woman who was yelling outside stopped her.

"Hey hey" she spoke softly now kinda like how her mother did when she tried to calm her down "she is going to be okay. I need to make sure she is fine okay. You can see her when I'm done making sure she is okay. Now you need to go with Dr grey so she can take a look at you okay? She needs to make sure that you are fine so you can stay with your sister."

"You promise she is going to be ok with you?"Anya asked with her head down she didn't want the doctors to see her cry.

The lady picked up Anya head and wiped away her tears and said, "I promise I will make sure she is okay. I won't leave her side until you are with her okay?"

"Okay."

"Okay now go with dr grey."

And Anya did. After an hour or so Anya was okay she got a few stitches she would have a scars on her side and back and her left arm from the crash. But she is okay. Anya asked when could she see Lexa.

"I will check to see where she is at."

A few moments later dr grey came back. "I can take you to your sister." With that Anya jumped off of the bed and followed the doctor.

When they turned a corner Anya saw her sister and ran to her. She saw that she was attached to wires that lead to screens that were saying weird things that she couldn't understand. Their mother was like this when she died. This made Anya very worried about her sister. She couldn't lose Lexa.

"Hey Anya." The woman doctor from outside was in the doorway. "Your sister is fine she just dehydrated and we are keeping her over night to make sure is okay. How are you?"

"I'm fine." Anya was standing by Lexa's side holding her hand not moving or looking at the doctor.

"How about you come sit down over here and you can rest and I'll wake you when your sister wakes up its been a long night for you girls."

Anya didn't move.

"I know it's hard but Anya I won't let anything happen to her I'll stay up I promise. You need to rest so you can be strong for tomorrow when she does wake up." The doctor pleaded.

"I don't want her to die. My mommy was like this and she died.." Anya spoke just above a whisper.

"Oh sweetie I would never let that happen to her. Come here let me tell you something." The doctor patted the seat next to her. Anya finally gave in and went to the doctor. "My daughter is the same age as your sister so there is no way I'm letting anything happen to Lexa. You know you are a pretty strong young girl Anya it's ok to not always be strong."

'It's ok to not always be strong.' Those words rang in Anya's ears the last words of her mother to her was to "be strong and take care of Lexa."

Anya couldn't help but cry and once she started it felt like she couldn't stop. The doctor held her tight and started humming lightly.

When Anya woke up she had a pillow under her head and a blanket over her.

"ANYA!"

Anya looked to Lexa's bed, she was awake!

"YOU SLEPT FOREVER!"

The doctor walked in laughing "she sure did. I tried to wake up but you just wouldn't I have to check to make sure you were still breathing." Lexa laughed at that.

"You were funny! You kept making faces" then Lexa tried to make the faces Anya did in her slept. Anya and the doctor and Lexa laughed. It felt good they haven't done that in a while.

"Doctor Abby fixed me Anya look! IMMA HAVE SCARS!" Lexa picked up her shirted to show the cut on her rib then turned to show her sister the scar on her upper back.

"Well I got your breakfast girls so eat up and I will come back soon to check on both of you." The doctor smile and exited the room shortly then came back with 2 trays of food. Then left again.

"How are you feeling?" Anya asked Lexa.

"I'm okay. Kinda twirly but okay. Doctor Abby said I'm in tip top shape. What does that mean Anya?"

"It's means you are okay." Anya replied then stuff the scrambled egg in her mouth.

"Anya?"

"Mmhm"

"Am I still going to get a cake for my birthday? I'm going to be this many!" Lexa held up 6 fingers.

"I don't know lex." They were going to attempt to make a cake for her birthday on Monday but with this she just didn't know anymore.

Lexa sighed and pouted. "CAN DOCTOR ABBY BRING ME A CAKE?" Lexa asked Anya.

"Well..I don't know if she.."

"I bet she could! She is nice!" Lexa interrupted. "What if I told her it was my birthday! No one not have cake for their birthday!"

"You're right Lexa. No one should go without cake on their birthday." Doctor Abby lend against the doorway. "How about this I have you girl stay one more night and I can sneak in some cake tomorrow for little Lexa. You only turn 6 once right?" Abby had a huge smile on her face.

Lexa did a happy dance in bed then wince from the pain of moving. Anya looked between the two and when she saw that Abby was nodding her head to her she figured she and Lexa were okay. Everything was okay.

Later that day Lexa and Anya were in the bed watching cartoons when a blonde young girl walked in and asked what they were doing.

"We're watching fairy odd parents!" Lexa said.

"Can I watch too?" The young girl asked.

"Sure!" Lexa moved over and patted the seat next to her shrug Anya over a little. Anya looked over and saw a twinkle in her sister's eye that she never notice before while Lexa was looking at the blonde girl. She shrug off the weirdest from the two younger girls and watched her and Lexa's favorite show.

"I'm Clarke." The blonde girl said.

"I'm Lexa. And this is my big sister Anya."

"You have a pretty name." Clarke said Anya didn't care who she was talking to she want to girl to be quiet so she was watch her show.

"I like your hair." Lexa said to Clarke.

"What happen to you?" Clarke asked.

"Ummmm I don't really know...I remember being in a car with my.."

Anya cut Lexa off " we were in a car crash."

Clarke gasp! "Are you okay!" Clarke started checking Lexa to make sure she was okay then looked at Anya to check her from afar. Lexa started laughing when Clarke lifted her shirt.

"I have a few scars but we are fine." Lexa then showed the future scars to Clarke and Clarke's eyes widen.

Before Clarke could speak again Doctor Abby cleared her throat which to all girl looking at her.

"I see you girls met my daughter Clarke. She likes to wonder away from her dad when she isn't suppose to and make new friends." Abby was looking at Clarke with one eyebrow up. Clarke looked down "dad was taking forever and I wanted to see you but then I saw fairies and"

"And you couldn't help yourself and bug my patients" Abby said with a tiny smile. She must admit the who scene was cute. And to be honest she took a picture of them before she interrupted.

"She wasn't bugging us. She is my new friend." Lexa spoke up.

"Yeah me and Lexa are best friends now!"

Anya looked towards the blonde girl and scowled SHE WAS HER SISTERS BEST FRIEND.

Abby laughed "ok well you have to give your new best friend some air now. She need to sleep so she can have her cake tomorrow."

"YOU ARE HAVING CAKE?"Clarke looked at Lexa wide eyed again.

"Yeah it's for my birthday! I'm going to be this many!" Lexa once agin held up 6 fingers.

"HEY IM THAT MANY TOO! I'll see you tomorrow Lexa! With a surprise!"Clarke said while walking out with her mother.

"BYE CLARKE!" Lexa yelled!

Clarke ran back and waved and said "bye Lexa!" Then looked to where her mother was and bolt to her. Lexa giggled and Anya rolled her eyes. Kids.

Lexa snuggled into her and said "I like Clarke." With a smile before falling asleep.

"Yeah yeah" was all Anya replied.

 **This is my first time writing this stuff so I hope you like it. Sorry for any errors.**


End file.
